Forbidden
by River Styx1201
Summary: A mysterious women that has appeared at the back door half-dead has caught Sebastian's eye. Will love triumph or will the perpetrators shut her up, permanently.


She could hear the beating of her heart as she ran. She had to get away from the people chasing her. She had finally escaped yet she was not yet free. "GET HER," she heard them shout as they released the dogs to go after her. She looked back momentarily to see ten large bloodhounds hot on her trail. She picked up her speed yet it was not enough. She was already wounded from being trapped and trying to escape.

She picked up her speed just as one of the rabid animals bit her arm and another her leg. She quickly knocked them off and ran toward the mansion she knew was near. She had to get there before they captured her again and took her back to that awful place.

She had just reached the door of the place and knock rapidly when the dogs caught up to her. She screamed and then everything disappeared in black.

It was late at night when there was a hurried rap on the back door before a scream tore through the air. Sebastian ran to the door and yanked it open. There in front of the door laid a human female covered in blood and wounds. He checked her pulse then brought the barely living girl into the house.

Finnie, Bardroy, Ciel, May Rinn and Tanaka had arrived a minute later to see what the commotion was. "Finnie, find the girl a change of clothes. Bardroy, water and a cloth. May Rinn, a sheet to cover her while I'm dressing her wounds and a blanket for afterwards. Tanaka, get the bandages. Ciel, can you stay here with her while I prepare a room to take her to."

The room filled with 'All rights' and 'yes' before everyone scampered to get their assigned items. They moved her to the room next to Sebastian's and he went to work patching her up. May Rinn had taken off her glasses and was now helping him undress her. She was wearing a white dress that was all but saturated with blood. When it came time to remove her under clothes, Sebastian left the room until May Rinn had her covered with the sheet.

There were what looked like knife wounds and teeth marks up and down her arms. He quickly cleaned and dressed them. He finished cleaning the wounds on her arms, legs, neck and face and then left May Rinn to finish tending the wounds on her torso and to dress her in a spare dress they had lying around.

The girl was no more than twenty years old with hair as dark and smooth as cat's fur. Stretched out she looked to be five feet six inches. He walked into the kitchen and prepared some tea for when she awoke. Ciel came into the room and sat down in a chair. "How is she doing?"

"She'll live," he said as he finished putting the tea and cups on the cart. "But she received a nasty head wound and there is no telling how much mental damage there is until she wakes up."

Ciel nodded his head before getting up. "We will give her the full Phantomhive treatment until she is well enough to leave." He started to leave but stopped at the door and turned around. "Contact Madam Red and tell her that we need her here to check out the girl."

"Understood, my lord," Sebastian said as he left and then started to take the cart to the room were the girl was.

May Rinn was busy wiping the girls brow when he came back into the room. "How's she doing?"

"No change in her condition sir," she said as she stuck the rag back in the water.

Sebastian walked over to the bed and noticed how pale the girl was. "May Rinn, you can go rest. Contact madam Red and tell her that we have someone she needs to look at."

"Right," she said as she left the room. Sebastian turned his attention to the girl. She was now dressed in a red nightgown. Her hair was slightly longer than her waist and as dark as the night. Her face could only be described as pixie like and for some reason he wanted to take off his glove and place it against her cheek.

He shook his head as he went to wipe her brow when she started to stir. She blinked her eyes and moaned before she shot straight up. The movement caused her to hiss in pain and clutch her head as she laid back down. Sebastian set the rag back in the bowl before kneeling by the bed. "Are you ok," he asked as he put his hand to her brow.

She shot away the second his hand made contact and he caught a glimpse of violet when she opened them right before she shut them again. "So they brought in a new guy," she said causing him to be more confused.

"New guy?" he asked confused. By the way she said it, it was like she had been held captive and was used to people coming in on her. "What's your name?"

She opened her eyes and she noted that they were, in fact, violet with red flecks. "You should know. It's in the files this place has on me."

Sebastian finally figured out why she was talking in riddles and sighed. "We don't have anything on you. Don't you remember what happened last night? I found you outside this manors door after I heard a knock and scream."

She looked thoughtful for a minute before realization came to her face. "I don't remember my name."

Sebastian was startled by that and got up to go prepare her some tea. "How can you remember what happened to you but not your name?" he asked as the water heated up.

She closed her eyes and laid back down. "They took me when I was young. After a while of being called things other than my actual name I forgot it. It only reminded me that I would probably never be free and that my family was killed when I was kidnapped."

Sebastian sighed as he poured the tea and brought it over to her. He nudged her arm slightly and offered it to her. She stared at it warily before grabbing the cup and taking a hesitant sip of it. She sat it down on the saucer he was still holding before standing up. Her legs buckled and Sebastian caught her up against his side, noticing how she flinched as she came into contact with him. "So what am I supposed to call you?" he asked as he set her back on the bed.

"Shadow," she said as she leaned back.

"Well Shadow," Sebastian said as he walked back to the cart and getting a muffin for her to eat. "What exactly happened to you?"

"I was sleeping when I heard a strange, haunting melody playing in the living room. I went down to investigate and found a strange man there flaying the flute and screamed. Mother, Father and brother came running downstairs. The man killed them and took me." Shadow paused and closed her eyes at the memory before she continued. "He took me far away and once there…" she trailed off and shuddered.

Sebastian felt sorry for the girl as he saw a tear fall from the corner of her eye. "Sometimes they would drug me first and others I wished they had." Her breathing got shallower as she started hyperventilating.

Sebastian didn't know what to do so he gently gripped her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Hey. It's OK. They can't hurt you here because we have the best security and defense system there is." She calmed down and opened her eyes. "I promise. You have nothing to worry about." Sebastian straightened up and handed her the muffin. "My master's aunt will be coming over later to look over you. She's a doctor that he and I both trust."

She sighed then looked down at the clothes she was wearing and then turned to glare at him. "I was not the one to change you. That was our maid, May Rinn." She shook her head and laid back down. Sebastian could tell that she had fallen back asleep by how she was breathing. He shook his head as he took the untouched muffin and barely touched tea and set them back on the cart before taking it back to the kitchen.

Bardroy was in there trying to prepare breakfast with a blow torch. He looked up and saw him coming in to exchange the tea he had prepared for Shadow for the tea the young master liked. "How's the girl doing?" Bardroy asked as he set the torch aside.

"She was up for a few minutes before she fell back asleep."

"Did you get any answers about what happened to her? And did you get her name?"

Sebastian sighed as he remembered what she had told him. "She told me to call her Shadow and that she was kidnapped when she was young by a man. You can only imagine what all was done to her."

Bardroy sucked in his breath as he let his mind wander. "So I take it that she escaped and they didn't take to kindly to that."

"That's the best explanation for the condition we found her in. The main question is why did they not take her with them when they fled," Sebastian said as he tried to think of a plausible explanation.

Finnie came into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Is she up. You two were just talking about her, weren't you?" he asked as they gave him blank looks.

"She was up a few minutes ago but fell asleep right before I left the room," Sebastian said as he finished putting the tea on the tray.

"Aw. I know, I will pick some roses and give them to her when she wakes back up as a get well soon gift." Finnie then left to go check on her. He had overheard the part about her being kidnapped and knew how that can effect someone. He got to the room and gave a slight knock before opening it.

The girl, or Shadow as Sebastian had said her name was, was lying on the bed in the middle of a nightmare. Finnie approached the bed and gently placed his hands on her shoulders to try and comfort her. She squirmed a little before she calmed down to where the only signs that she had had a nightmare was her ragged breathing and the sweat coating her brow.

Finnie picked up the cloth and started wiping her brow. He took in her pixie like features and smiled. She looked to be about twenty with midnight hair reaching her waist. Her complexion could be described as a pale tan. He smiled as he brushed his fingers along her cheek. He shook his head as he realized how unlikely it would be for her to get together with any of them. Even if she was it would most likely be Sebastian.

He sighed and placed the rag back into the bowl. He then started to finger brush her hair back from her face. After a few minutes he got up and left to do his daily chores.

Sebastian entered Ciel's bedroom to find him sitting up and stretching. "Good morning young master. I see you're up earlier than usual."

"So how is the girl doing?" he asked as he pulled the blankets back.

"She woke up for a few minutes before she went back to sleep."

"Did you find out anything about her?"

"She told me to call her Shadow because she has forgotten what her actual name is," Sebastian said as he prepared him tea. "She was kidnapped when she was younger. Her kidnapper was male, so you can only imagine what he did, and allowed his friends to do to her over the years." He brought the prepared tea over to him. Along with the newspaper. "Her family died on the night that she was kidnapped."

Ciel sighed and set the newspaper and tea aside as Sebastian dressed him for the day in a blue suit. "I want to speak with her directly. Maybe she'll say more if she's speaking to someone who isn't so intimidating." Sebastian finished putting on Ciel's eyepatch and then they went to her room.

Finnie was in there talking to Shadow. She was still acting hesitant, but was a little better at controlling her responses to whenever he moved unexpectedly. He was busy telling her about how he was kidnapped and experimented on. How the result of it was super strength.

She turned as the door opened and Ciel came in with Sebastian following. "Shadow, this is the young master," Sebastian said as he gestured toward Ciel.

"Welcome Shadow," Ciel said with a smile. "I heard what happened to you and I wanted to say my condolences." He came closer to the bed and she tensed a little, causing him to stop. "Every curtesy is extended to you while you stay here. Madam Red will be stopping by later to examine you and check your injuries. We will catch the animals that did this to you."

"Thank you," Shadow said as he took in his smile and wardrobe.

Ciel smiled. "If you need anything just ring for my butler." He then turned to Sebastian and touched his eyepatch as if he were adjusting it. "Sebastian, this is an order. Make sure Shadow has the full Phantomhive treatment while she is staying here. You are to serve her and get her anything she needs."

"Understood, my lord," Sebastian said as he got down onto one knee and slightly bowed his head while holding his right hand over his heart. With that Ciel left the group to go to his study. Sebastian stood up and went over to the bed were Finnie had placed the red roses he had gathered for her. "Finnie, see if May Rinn can find a dress for Shadow to wear."

"Yes sir," he said. Finnie said goodbye to Shadow before leaving them all alone.

Shadow sighed and closed her eyes, making Sebastian frown a little. "Is there anything I can get you miss?" he asked as he brought the covers further up around her. She shook her head and snuggled further under the covers. He sighed and left the room.

Shadow opened her eyes and sighed in relief as she realized that he was gone. She didn't mean to be rude, but his presence was kind of off putting. Like he was a predator looking at her as if she were prey. He was hot, yet the guy who had been in her house that fateful night was the same way.

A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered, yet again, what happened. No matter what she did she could not forget the one thing she wanted to forget. She could not forget the smell of the blood as it saturated the air. Could not forget the screams as her families lives ended in a slash.

She let out a shaky breath as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said in an even tone, trying not to give anything away. The door opened to reveal a girl with pinkish red hair in pigtails, a blue and white maid's gown, and big round glasses with a dark red dress and corset slung over her shoulder.

"Hello, I'm May Rinn. Finnie said that you needed a change of clothes," she said with a smile as she came into the room and closed the door. Shadow smiled and nodded her head before getting out of bed. Mey Rinn helped her slid off the gown and get dressed in the flowing dress that went all the way down to her ankles and May Rinn helped her into the flats she had brought.

They then left the room to find Sebastian in the hallway about to knock on the bedroom door. "I am here to show you around," he said as he lowered his hand back to his side and offering her his elbow for support. Shadow gave a quick small smile before hesitantly taking his elbow. Due to her injuries she had to lean on him for support.

Sebastian tried not to react to the feel of her up against his side, but it was hard not to. Her luscious curves were pressed snug up against him as he led her around the manor, ending with the garden were he had tea set up for her and Ciel.

Ciel was sitting at the table and smiling as Sebastian seated Shadow before going to prepare the tea. "It's so nice for you to join me Shadow. Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable?"

"No. Everything is splendid and I am rather comfortable and much appreciated with the way your servants have treated me." Shadow took a hesitant drink of her tea out of habit and then set the cup back on the table. Sebastian put a slice of the dessert in front of each of them and lingered by Shadows side for a few more seconds than needed.

Ciel took a sip of his tea before nodding to Sebastian to leave them. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go see how dinner preparations are coming along," Sebastian said as he left the room so that they could speak in private.

"Shadow, Sebastian said that you were kidnapped," Ciel said and noticed as the cup paused half way to her mouth.

She sighed and set the cup and saucer back down. "He probably already told you how it happened." Ciel nodded as she sighed. "Shadow shook her head and got up to slowly make her way over to the roses. "They not only did…" she trailed off as the memory threatened to slam her to her knees. "They also used me as a guinee pig for different drugs they created to test their effectiveness." She sighed as she reached out to pick a flower. She plucked it and went back to sit down and stare at it.

"They treated me like a rapid animal rather than a lady. And when I escaped, they tried to kill me like a dog that needed to be put down." To emphasize this fact she squished the rose bud and dropped the pedals to the ground. "You can't possibly know the pain I've suffered."

Ciel sighed as he remembered his own stay with the people who had killed his parents and kidnapped him. He got up and went over to place his hand on her shoulder. "I suffered almost the same thing. When I was ten my manor burned to the ground and both of my parents were killed. The culprit then kidnapped and sold me on the black market. That was two years ago." He sighed went back to his seat. "But I didn't suffer anything as long or painful as you."

"They held me for ten years," she said as if she wasn't even there. With that she got up and headed back to her room.

Shadow was laying on her bed reading when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Sebastian had been in there a few minutes earlier to check and make sure that she was comfortable. "Come in," she said as she put her book on the night stand.

The door opened to show Finnie with a few bouquets of roses. "I brought you some more flowers to help decorate this barren room," he said with a smile as he set them on the table by the window.

"I didn't know you were an interior decorator," she teased with a slight laugh. Finnie laughed as he moved one of the vases next to the bed.

"I just thought you could use some cheering up," he said with a big smile. He then placed his hand to her cheek and forehead to check her temperature because she was looking a little pale. "You should get some rest. It will help your body heal."

Shadow smiled at his concern and said goodbye as he left the room and shut the door. She blew out the candles next to the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Sebastian opened Shadows door slightly to check on her before going into his own bedroom. He couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen to her that he could not protect her from. He went to the desk and sat down and started writing things down that he would need for the next day.

Madam Red had said that she was alright both physically and mentally, but that she was repressing the memories of what happened to her. When Ciel had asked her if she could describe the guys who had kidnapped her, she had shook her head no. He sighed as he got up and checked on her again. He silently moved into her room and carefully rearranged the multiple vases of roses Finnie had brought into her room throughout the day.

He could tell that he made her uneasy so he was doing his best not to. Ciel had ordered him to go into town with her and get her some clothes to wear. He gently placed his gloved hand up against her cheek and gave a light smile when she pushed her face further into it.

He wished that she would act that way when she was awake. He sighed as he left and returned back to his room to prepare for the day to come.

Shadow woke up early the next day to a crash that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. She sighed and then sat up. The blanket fell from her torso to reveal the red night gown May Rinn had allowed her to borrow. The door opened and May Rinn came in with a purple dress that had a similar style as the one she wore the day before. The only difference was that it hung off the shoulders and had matching satin gloves.

She quickly got dressed and May Rinn helped her down to the dining room were Ciel and Sebastian were. Sebastian had set a place for her next to Ciel and was placing a plate in front of it. "Today for breakfast we have hash brown, slightly roasted to a golden brown. To compliment it we have Earl Grey tea with honey used as a sweetener," Sebastian said as she took her seat and placed her napkin in her lap.

She ate at a slow pace and listened to the sounds of the mansion. "I heard a loud crash this morning coming from the kitchen. Was there a problem this morning?"

Sebastian sighed and face palmed himself as Bardroy got a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry miss, but that" points to Bardroy "idiot thinks that cooking requires fire power instead of fire."

She bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh at the look on Bardroy's face. She shook her head as she took another bite of the hash browns and a sip of tea. Sebastian gave her a second plate of hash browns and then refilled her cup twice before she was full.

She got up and went into the gathering room so that Ciel could do his violin and fencing lessons. She smiled as she watched his fluid movements in both activities. Her parents had taught her how to fence and play the violin when she was younger as a way to pass time and hang out. "May I try," she asked without thinking.

"You know how to fence," Ciel asked as he and Sebastian paused.

Shadow nodded as she remembered the last fight she had with her family. "Father taught me when I was six. Of course I'm probably a bit rusty from. You know."

They nodded and Sebastian handed her his rapier while helping her to her feet. She got into her starting pose in front of Ciel. "Begin," Sebastian called and watched the fluid way Shadow moved. She was light on her feet, yet still had control of her moves. If he didn't know better he would have sworn she was a demon or reaper. But she was fully human and he could tell if there was anything preternatural around.

Shadow lunged and parried and matched him blow for blow. She won the match having fifteen to ten points. She then returned the rapier to Sebastian and returned to her seat. She watched as they finished the training and then Ciel went into his study to work on his company and other affairs. He had given Sebastian the money they would need while shopping for clothes.

Sebastian, May Rinn, Bardroy and Finnie all came to help pick out clothes for Shadow. May Rinn, Bardroy and Finnie rode up front, driving the carriage, while Sebastian sat in the back to keep her company. He watched as she stared at the passing landscape and wanted to reach out and reassure her that everything was real and not a figment of her imagination.

He knew that it was wrong to fall for her, if the fact rule that she was probably a noble and he a mere servant didn't keep them apart, it would be time. He's a demon and it would be impossible for them to be together unless there was some way to turn her into one as well. He sighed quietly as they pulled in front of a dress shop and tailor.

He got out first and then helped Shadow down as the other trio got down and tied the carriage so that it wouldn't be stolen or the horses wouldn't run away. They went into the small shop and Shadow started looking around at the different styles and colors around them. She saw a satin dress that was dark purple. Another one was a deep burgundy that fell off the shoulders and had a matching choker.

Shadow didn't know where to start looking, but May Rinn and Finnie kept bringing her different dresses and shoes that they thought she'd look cute in. They did more of the picking and deciding on what best to get her than she did and by mid-afternoon they were ready to leave with five bags of clothes that would be fitted and delivered by tomorrow.

By the time they got back to the manor it was almost tea time. The servants helped Shadow take the clothes to the room she was staying in and Sebastian went to find Ciel.

He finally found his master in the study reading a newspaper. Ciel looked up for a brief second before returning his attention to the paper. "Have you put together a list of suspects," he asked as he set the paper down.

"Yes I have. I have also narrowed it down to five possible gangs in the area."

"Only five," Ciel said, faking surprise. "You're losing your touch."

"The reason it is five is because three of the guys she described are in all five gangs. I suspect that they are spies for one of the gangs or Scotland Yard." Sebastian came closer to the desk at Ciel's command.

"Organize a ball and invite members of the gangs along with other people I am acquainted with as to not raise suspicion," Ciel said as he picked the paper back up. "If they did have anything to do with it they will recognize Shadow." Ciel cleared his throat before he continued. "They will probably try to kidnap her again. Once they do, you know what to do."

Sebastian got down on one knee, placed his arm across his chest and bowed his head slightly. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian got the tea ready and then started planning the ball for next week. He wanted to inform Shadow of the ball and prepare her for the event. He knew that she would be scared, but he would persuade her to go through with it. She could help capture the animals that did this to her and then return to the life she had before all this happened to her. And he would be able to concentrate on his work fully.

Shadow was preparing for the ball that was to take place that evening. Sebastian, May Rinn, Bardroy and Finnie had all reassured her that she would be safe after that night, but she still had her doubts. She had dismissed May Rinn as soon as she had finished putting in her corset.

She was now putting on her make-up in an attempt to calm her nerves. Ten years of her life was wasted because of the idiots who kidnapped her. She was twenty-five and she was half broken. The only reason she had even tried to run away was because she couldn't stand being tortured anymore. Running away meant either freedom or death. Most of the time death.

She sighed as she set down the make-up brush and someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she said as she stood up and moved away from the vanity mirror.

Sebastian opened the door and had to stop himself from gaping at Shadow. She was wearing a light purple dress that flowed down to her ankles. The top of the dress draped seductively off her shoulders. She had on a purple choker with an amethyst stone hanging from the fragile lace. Her eyes were highlighted in black which brought out the violet hue of her eyes. Her lips shined with lip gloss which was hesitantly applied.

He cleared his throat. "The ball will be starting soon," he said before holding his hand out to her. Shadow took it without hesitation and he led the way to the foyer were the other guests were waiting. Madam Red was there along with Lao and his sister and a few members from the gangs they suspected had kidnapped her.

She sighed as she walked around and tried to identify whether or not the gang members were the ones who kidnapped her. There were other women in the room in which she had no clue who they were.

Ciel came down a few minutes later and allowed the people to go into the ball room. He introduced her as the guest of honor under the alias of Madam Reds adopted daughter. The plan was for Shadow to pretend to be Madam Reds adopted daughter and for Lao to use his skills to try and uncover which gang was the culprit before the night was over. The story as to why this ball was being held was to congratulate Funtom Company's hundred thousandth sale.

Shadow sighed as she entered the ball room and graciously moved over to the wall. She alternated between dancing with people she knew for a fact had nothing to do with her kidnapping and standing up against the wall. At the end of the night her eyes made contact with the man she remembered from all those years ago.

Sebastian was about to offer Shadow a glass of champagne when he noticed her tense up. He looked in the direction she was facing and noticed the guy there. Sebastian frowned but casually got in front of her asking her if she wanted a glass and blocking her from the guy's sights long enough for her to take a glass and slip away.

Shadow sighed as she slipped out into the hall. She didn't know how long she had been frozen in terror before Sebastian had slipped between her and the man.

She took a few deep breaths before calming enough to rejoin the ball. She opened the door and came face to face with the guy who was holding a gun. "You thought you could escape bitch. Think again." With that he pulled the trigger.

The people in the ball room all heard the shot before seeing Shadow fall to the ground clutching her side. Sebastian, Finnie, May Rinn and Bardroy leaped into action and took down the shooter while Ciel ran to Shadow's side. She was breathing heavily and had tears in her eyes.

She didn't want to die this way. She heard the commotion that proceeded the gun shot. She could feel the pain in her side and she knew the end was near. "Shadow," she heard Ciel yell right before his face came into view. She tried to say something but all she managed to do was cough up blood. "Sebastian," Ciel called turning to where he was holding down the man who had shot her.

Sebastian ran over and carefully picked her head up and rested it in his lap. He could tell that she wouldn't live because he could sense the reaper nearby. So he did what he wanted to do ever since she got there.

Ciel was surprised when Sebastian wiped away the tears on Shadows lashes before bending over and kissing her. Sebastian sat back up and held her close as her last breath left her body. Shadow was dead and Sebastian was once again hollow inside. His only purpose now was to fulfill the contract with Ciel. He felt a single tear fall down the side of his face as he carefully laid her back on the ground and stepped back and bowed his head in a sign of respect.

The men who Shadow had described had, in fact, been with Scotland Yard and had arrested the man who had shot her along with everyone else in that band of idiots. Sebastian sighed as they went to Undertaker to have a casket picked out for Shadow and then they had her buried in the grave yard. On the head stone Ciel had decided to put her name as Shadow Phantomhive since they never knew her actual name.

Sebastian didn't tease Ciel as being soft hearted or weak for the action. He was simply happy that she had had a proper burial instead of being thrown in a ditch.

Sebastian returned to his daily chores and they packed up Shadows clothes and put them into storage so that the room could be used for someone else. Although every time he passed it, Sebastian would remember the women who used to stay there.


End file.
